Oath
by Thalico-Forever13
Summary: k guys this is a song fic! well kinda, more of a one-shot. hope you enjoy it! its my first attempt so no flames please! xx


**hey! this is a new story hope you like it! its my first shot at a song fic so yea. R&R i want to know what you guys think! hope you enjoy!**

** watch?v=Cqz713hhz1Y**

**thats the link for those who dont know the song!**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters or the song. thanks!**

Oath

I got to the top of Half Blood Hill. Finally Summer. I took in a deep breath and then laughed, I ran down the hill dragging my suitcase along behind me. I got to the Athena cabin and burst in the door. Everyone grinned at me as I smiled widely at them. "I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I yelled and dropped my bags and ran in and jumped on my bed, they all laughed as I sighed in content. "Percy isn't here yet in case you were wondering." Malcolm said, I smiled. "Thanks for letting me know Malc." I told him and pulled my suit cases over to my bed.

I spent the next hour unpacking and setting my bed section up carefully. Then I heard a laugh I hadn't heard in forever. I almost ran out of the cabin. I stood up slowly looking at Malcolm for confirmation, he shrugged and I slowly made my way to the door, I opened it to see Nico swinging around a girl in the middle of the courtyard. She was laughing her head off, her long dark hair swirling behind her. "Nico! Put me down!" She yelled while in a fit of giggling. He smiled and obeyed. "I missed you!" He said, she smiled. "I missed you too!" She said and then spun around, I saw she wore all black, black skinny leg jeans, black converse and a black t-shirt that said death to barbie with a barbie doll head with an arrow through it. She opened her eyes and I saw them. Electric blue. A shining, flashing electric blue that when glaring could scare the life out of you. I saw the mace canister sticking out of her pocket, the bracelet on her left wrist and a grin took over my face.

She turned and saw me smiling, her face mirrored mine. "THALIA!" I screamed and ran at her, she laughed and ran at me. "ANNA!" She screamed and we slammed into each other in a hug. "I missed you! So gods damned much!" I yelled, she laughed. "I missed you too!" She yelled. Nico was laughing he came over and hugged me. "Hey Anna, good to see you." He said, I smiled. "You too Nico." I replied then turned to Thalia. "So where's the rest of the hunters?" I asked, her face fell and tears welled in her eyes. I was so shocked I just stood there. "OMGs Thals what's wrong?" I asked, she shook her head. "Artemis. She...She kicked me out.." She told us, I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. "When?" I asked, she sniffed. "Yesterday." She told us, I pulled back and grinned at her. "You're sixteen." I told her, her eyes lit up. "OMGs! I'm sixteen!" She yelled then hugged us both. "Hey guys I want a huge party! Only people over fifteen can come though." She told us, i smiled. "I'll talk to Chiron." I told her, she smiled. "Yay! And we can have karaoke!" she yelled, I smiled. "Okay sure." I said and then she ran off. "I'll see you guys later! And the parties tonight on the beach!" She yelled, I smiled and told Chiron about the party. He agreed and put up fliers around camp. Percy got here and helped me with decorations and a stage and in the kitchen the Demeter cabin whipped up a feast.

The apollo kids were in charge of music. Aphrodite was organizing our dresses and my cabin plus Hephaestus and Percy were doing the decor. The others just did whatever they felt necessary. we all got dressed and make-up done by eight when the party was to start at eight thirty. We all met at the beach. "Wow! thals you look amazing." I told her, she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and went to just above her knees. she smiled and then yelled. "Karaoke time!" I laughed and then she pushed me onto the stage, I smiled. I knew the perfect song. "Okay guys. Thals seems to want me to sing. This is for you Thalia, we love you! Happy birthday!" I said and turned to the Apollo guys. "Oath by Cher Lloyd." I told them they all nodded. "This is Oath by Cher Lloyd." I told them and the music started.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

I finished the song and Thalia ran onto the stage and hugged me crying. "Thanks Annabeth. Your the best friend I've ever had." She told me and I smiled and hugged her right back.

**hope you guys enjoyed it! tell me if you did! R&R open to critism. cookies for those who reveiw! (::)**


End file.
